Hogwarts SingAlong
by faerieXpenguin
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts begins singing. Why? Because I told them to. It started out as a one-shot, but I'm thinking a few more chapters. It all depends on the reviews. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.


_**Hogwarts Sing-Along**_

Disclaimer: If I don't own crunchy peanut butter what makes you think I own any of this!? Why must you hurt me in this way. I hate disclaimers. They're such downers. *tear,tear*

__________________________________________________________________________________

The scene starts out when Harry's trying to break up with Ginny after Dumbledore's funeral.. Ginny catches up to him and they start talking.

Harry:Ummm...Ginny? I uh...

Ginny:What?

Harry:I...uh...well...let me explain this in song...

Ginny:Why?

Harry:Cause the stupid author is making me!

Ginny: I see.

Harry:Anyways...hem, hem...

**Harry:Am I more than you bargained for yet?**

Ginny(shrugs): Sorta.

Harry: Hey!

Ginny: Oh shut up and keep singing!

**  
Harry:I've been dying to tell you anthing you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week...**

Ginny:So you lied this whole week, did you?

Harry:Uhhhh...

**Harry:Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song...**

Ginny:At least I'm not a notch.

**Random people outta nowhere(or R.P.O.N):A notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song **

**Harry:Drop a heart, break a name...**

Ron(coming outta nowhere):Where d'ya get that heart from? And how d'you break a name? You're goin' insane Harry.

Ginny: Are you trying be funny?

Ron: Uhhh...

Harry: I'm singing here!

Ginny: That doesn't mean we want to here it.

Ron: Well maybe I do.

Ginny: Oh shut up, you prat.**  
**

Harry: May i continue here?

Ginny: Whatever.

**Harry:We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team...**

Ginny:What does this have to do with---

Ron: WHAT!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN "SLEEPING" IN!!!??? GINNY!!!??? I SWEAR TO YOU, HARRY, IF YOU TWO HAVE DONE ANYTHING---

Ginny(her face becoming red with anger): What are you saying?

Ron: Don't get mad at me! You and Harry are the ones---

Ginny: SO WHAT IF WE DID!? HUH?! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!

Harry & Ron:What!?

Ginny:You heard me.

Ron(turning to look at Harry):I'LL KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?

Harry: We didn't---

Ginny:It's okay, Harry. It's better if he knows.

Harry: Ginny!?

Ron: I'LL KILL HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Harry: BUT WE DIDN'T!

Ginny: RON! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!

Harry ignored them both and continued singing. It wasn't the first time Ron had accused him and Ginny of doing something, shall we say...naughty. The other still argued in the background.

**  
Harry:We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging...**

Ron:You're lying!

Ginny:Shut up!

**Harry:I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it...**

Ron: Yeah! You're number one in bed!

Ginny: ARGHHHHHHHH!!

Ginny attacked. Ron would have been able to charm her wand from her hand hadshe actually attcked him with magic. Instead, she jumped on top of him, punching every inch of him. Ron's mind went blank from the shock as continued to punch and cuss at him.

**Harry(ignoring them):We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it...**

Ginny: YOU ASS!

Ron: GET 'ER OFF ME!!

Ginny, who was becoming annoyed by his whining, finally got off and turned back to look at Harry.

**Harry:Is this more than you bargained for yet?**

Ginny:Yes.

**Harry:Oh don't mind me...**

Ginny:Too, late.

**Harry:I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be Dean...**

Ginny(snickering):You were jealous of Dean! (Then realizing something became rather angry.) And when were you watching us!?

Harry:Uhhhh...**I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song**

Ron: Oi! Hold on! What do you mean he was watching you and Dean?! What were you two doing?!

Ginny rolled her eyes and ignored him.

**R.P.O.N:Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song...**

**Harry:Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**

Ginny:Is that why Gyffindor's been losing!

Harry(eyes shifting):Uhhh...no...

Ron: I asked a question!?

They continued to ignore him.

**Harry:We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it **

Ron: Oi!

Ginny: WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!

Ron: Don't lie---

Ginny: I'M NOT! I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU!

This was not entirley true. Dean and Ginny never did do anything..._bad._ She was sure Ron would have caught on. After all, he and Harry had caught the couple snogging not to long ago.

**Harry:Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

Ginny:Now you're just repeating stuff!

**Harry:We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it**

Harry:Are you happy now! It's over!

Ginny:Actually,yes. Yes, I am.

Ron: WHAT ABOUT DEAN?!

Ginny: Ughhhh! Why can't Hermione just snog him already?

Hermione(who just happened to be reading nearby): I have a very long, well- thought, complex plan. Don't rush me!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review(:


End file.
